JarethSarah Drabble
by rachel115
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles. I was bored one night and thought, What the heck. I'll update quite a bit, unless I run out of ideas. Ha, yeah right. DRABBLE 12 UP! Marry Christmas...er...Happy Holidays!
1. Your Dreams

AN: I read someone else's list of small drabbles and was like "hey, I should do that." So I did. Give me a word or topic, I'll write a JS drabble about it. I consider it a challenge. Well, here goes my first one!

Drabble #1: Your Dreams _(132 words)_

"Marry Christmas Sarah." She opened the box hesitantly. Inside was a simple crystal, just like the one he had offered her when she first arrived in the Labyrinth. "I thought I might give you a second chance. Just look into it and it will show you your dreams."

Sarah took the globe in her hands and turned away from him, staring into it with rapt attention. Suddenly, her face flushed and she shoved the crystal back into its box.

"Thanks Jareth," she stuttered, her face now a brilliant red.

He looked perplexed, "What did it show you?" Before she had the chance to protest, he took the box from her and examined the crystal. After a moment, he turned to her with a knowing smile. "Sarah…all you had to do was ask!"


	2. Pants

AN: See, I think this is very funny. Shows what I know. Plus it's like 5 in the morning!

Drabble #2: Pants _(159 words)_

Hoggle limped down the halls of the Castle beyond the Goblin City. He could not believe the King now had him dealing with dirty laundry. It was bordering on preposterous. He stopped short of the King's bedroom in disbelief. There, standing with her nose almost touching the door was Sarah.

"And I'm not leaving until you give them back you dirty bastard! I don't know where you hid them, but just so you know, I'm very pissed off. I tell you, I'm not coming back! I'm—Hoggle?" She interrupted her tirade long enough for Hoggle to shove the bundle he was carrying in Sarah's hand, and then shuffle away. She turned to begin yelling at the door again, but she found that it had opened.

Jareth leaned against the door frame with a smile. "I see Hoggle had them washed, as I asked, so I will see you again?"

Sarah only grumbled, and pulled on her freshly laundered pants.


	3. Harder

AN: I was at my friend's house and she thought it would be funny for me to create this conversation between Sarah and Jareth. So I did. If it sucks, it's her fault. If you like it, go me!

Drabble #3: Harder (_143 words_)

"Look, Jareth, if we're going to do this, you might at least pretend to be interested!"

"Oh, believe me, I am interested."

"Well, do I have to explain it to you?"

"No, I have done this before you know."

"Hum, sure you have. Not the way I do it."

"If you are going to be so bossy, why do you even need me?"

"Oh, come on. You know I need you to do this. You've got longer fingers and more masculine hands."

"Is that all I am to you? Hands?"

"Hardly."

"Humph."

"You have to do it harder than that."

"Why harder?"

"Because it will turn out better that way."

"Fine."

"But be gentle."

"Damn woman, make up your mind."

"This is a very delicate thing Jareth."

"Jareth!"

"Sarah!"

"Jareth!"

"Sarah!"

"JARETH! Please, just leave the kitchen."

Kneading dough was a stress-filled task.


	4. Happy Meal

AN: My buddy wrote this one. I'm still at her house. I'm still going to take credit for it. It made me giggle. Actually, I wrote the cutesy ending because I'm a cutesy person. We rock our own socks.

Drabble #4: Happy Meal (_134 words_)

It was the most beautiful sight Jareth had even seen.

A Happy Meal.

That Sarah was carrying it was an inconsequential detail.

Jareth, fae lord and Goblin King, was fascinated by the cheap cardboard box, the greasy fries, and the non-beef hamburger. But there was one thing that he adored above all other things.

The toy.

But Sarah, damn her, refused to let him have it. She fixed him with an infinitely superior look. "Once the Happy Meal is finished, then you get the toy."

Jareth pouted for a moment.

Then he brightened. "Ah, so it is just like the meals at the castle. Once we finish eating, we get to play with the toys."

Sarah turned red. Very red. She began stutter.

"You—I—well—ah—"

"Yes, yes. I love you too."


	5. Pants Revisited

AN: As you can tell, I am fascinated by pants. I wrote this one, except for the end. I came up with the punchline. My friend just made it better. And yes, I'm still at her house...we have no lives...oh well.

Drabble #5: Pants Revisited (_109 words_)

She walked into the room looking mildly amused. Glancing up over the top of a book he was reading, he greeted her.

"Hello Sarah."

"Look, Jareth," she seemed at a loss for words, or was she, perhaps, fighting back laughter? "I know you're just trying to be nice, having my clothes washed for me and stuff, but Hoggle? Well, I don' think he's the best candidate for the job."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "What did he do?"

"Well," she raised up her laundery for him to see. "My pants are now, kind of miniature…and they're sort've tight."

Jareth gave the pants a long, appreciative look.

"May I borrow them?"


	6. Late

AN: Hey, I'm back at home, and I wrote this one all on my own. You know, no one is reviewing, which makes me sad. I just enabled anonymous reviews…so…a review would make my day. Honest!

Drabble #6: Late (_169 words)_

"I never thought about it before, but I guess it is funny. I met you when you were so young, and, I suppose, I have known you for a long time. By human standards at least. Yet, this is the first time I have spoken to you in decades." Jareth shifted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I am sorry about that."

The wind blew cold around him, and he pulled his coat up tighter around his exposed neck. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I am sorry it had to be this way," he motioned the surroundings, "But, in the end I was cowardly. I hope you forgive me for that as well. But, Sarah," Jareth dropped to his knees and extended his hand, "I meant what I said. I wanted you to love me…as I---as I love you." He let his hand continue to move forward until it came in contact with cold stone. He traced her name with his long, pale fingers.

Too little, too late.


	7. Blue

AN: Well, here we are again. With another drabble. Um…I was bored. Go me. And my friend…I'm here again. Oh, if you like Smallville or Avatar…you should read her stuff. It's grood. I mean good, and great. Great and good. Impextoo. That's her. Okay, here's a cool drabble. Wait, before the cool drabble, I would just like to let it be known that we have over 400 hits…and only four review. While the proportions are interesting, it's still upsetting. Okay, you are free to go now.

Drabble #7: Blue _(155 words)_

"Blue? We can't just pick blue." Sarah stood, hand on hip, staring at Jareth incredulously.

"I can pick whatever color I damn well please, Sarah. I say blue." Jareth made a motion with his hand and the walls of the room they occupied turned a soft shade of sky blue. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That's not really fair."

At this Jareth laughed outright, "When have I ever been fair with you Sarah?" He stressed the word "fair" as if trying to remind her of their first encounter.

"Never. I guess now wouldn't be a good time to start." Jareth shook his head, no. She sighed, "Couldn't we at least compromise? Yellow?"

Jareth stepped forward to rest his hand lightly on Sarah's swollen stomach. "It'll be blue—," he said with a sense of finality that would allow for no further argument, "no future Prince of the Goblins would have it any other way."

* * *

Review Response, because I feel like it. And…I want them to feel loved. Because I do. Love them that is. Besides, there are only four…it shouldn't take long.

_Ayjah_: I'm glad I made you giggle. It made me giggle too. The reviews better come. Or else. Not really. I'm too cute to be threatening.

_WildPixieChild_: Yeah, she was dead. But we all die. Oh well. I like your name.

_atsuibelulah_: You are officially the update Queen. I bow to you and all that jazz. Thanks for the review babe. I hope to hear more input from you in the future. I promise to update Beautiful at some point in time.

_Crack-a-lackin_: That was me, being a dumbass. In other words, we have 3 reviews to 400 hits. Damn, proportions are now off. Someone better review!

See, that was painless.

**Click the review button and see a Jareth striptease. Seriously. Don't click…Hoggle does it. No one wants that. **


	8. Crumbs

AN: Mwahaha! Tis I, Impextoo! I have pirated this account unbeknownst to Rachel (she's probably high as a kite somewhere—damn hippies). Funny story really, those special brownies. Anyway, enjoy some _quality_ drabbles.

Rachel would also like to add that you all look like ants from way up there.

* * *

Drabble #8: Crumbs_ (184 words)_

"I refuse, you insufferable wench."

Sarah gave him an exasperated look. She wiggled a fork in front of his face. "Please? It's red velvet cake, your favorite."

"No."

"Open up for the choo-choo train…," Sarah pleaded as she smushed a bit of cake against Jareth's pursed lips. It was truly surprising how haughty the fae could look with icing dripping from their noses. "It's your birthday, Jareth. It's a human tradition to celebrate the day you, uh, _blessed_ the world with your presence."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted and not appreciated."

"Stop acting like a petulant child."

"I, the Goblin King, am not a child!"

Sarah's glare could've peeled paint. "I am well aware of the fact."

Jareth looked down at her and allowed the slightest smirk to peek through his pout. "Clearly, judging by my prowess in bed."

"No…" Sarah trailed off, obviously enjoying herself, "Your candles cost more than the actual birthday cake."

Sarah's face suddenly became acquainted with a large handful of red velvet birthday cake. Jareth licked a few crumbs off his hand.

"Yes, this was a damn good cake."

* * *

**Rachel saved a brownie for the first reviewer. Yum.**


	9. The Wedding

AN: Well, here is another one! I don't know where it came from. No Impextoo this time. This is all Rachel. Thanks to all the awesome reviewers! You guys have really made this seem worthwhile! If anyone really wants to see more of my work (haha, who wouldn't?) read _Beautiful_. It is my lovely work in progress. A tad longer than these drabbles. Oh, and for those who are wondering drabbles are, by my definition, snapshots of 200 words or less. So, for those who asked for more length…this is about all you're gonna' get! Love you guys!

* * *

Drabble #9: The Wedding _(199 words)_

He saw her in the white wedding dress and thought, not for the first time, how beautiful she was.

'She looks just like an angel,' he mused.

It had been six years ago that her entire family, father, Karen, and Toby, lost their lives in a car crash. Sarah was the soul survivor. She had called on him then, and it had shocked him. He had not though their connection that strong, but it was. He heard her and answered. Sense that day, it had become his quest to make her happy.

She took his arm, "Ready?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be." She saw something come into his eyes for a moment, but it disappeared as the march began to play. "Here we go."

When they reached the end of the isle, they paused. He turned to her and lifter her veil, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, which she returned.

_'I will always love you…'_

"Thanks Jareth." She smiled at him.

"No Sarah, thank you." He meant it.

He shook the hand of the man waiting at the end of the isle. With a squeeze of Sarah's hand, Jareth gave her away.

* * *

Reviewer Response: Because they rock my socks off!

_Ayiah_: You reviewed twice! Oh my gosh, you rock my socks. I am glad that you are pleased. Oh, and you would get the brownie…but I ate it. Oops.

_Hm_: Wait no more, here is the update. You didn't review every single one…so review this one. Go.

_Mortie_: I'm glad you were amused. Impextoo is a whole person unto herself. Read her stuff, it rocks. I'm sorry about the sadness of this one and the other…but we must have sadness in the world.

_Batteredchild_: I'm glad you like them. Thanks for the review.

_Misty Satin Dream_: I will not stop. And I know, no Laby drabbles, I thought, "That sucks. I shall create!"

**I have no more drugs, I can't afford to offer those for reviews. But you will have my undying love. Isn't that more valuable? **


	10. An Old Friend

AN: I'm back! I know I know, after a long hiatus that included college and finals I return to you for the holidays with a gift! A new drabble. This one is sort of weird. I think I intended for it to end differently…but silly characters they have minds of their own. So yeah, here you are! Enjoy!

Drabble #10: An Old Friend _(198 words)_

The ornament caught the light, breaking it into a thousand pieces that danced across whitewashed walls of Sarah's house. A small girl with dark brown hair sat cross legged in front of the Christmas tree staring deeply in to the ornament. Her mother had told her a friend had sent it to the family as a present on the little girls very first Christmas.

Contained inside the orb of glass were two dancing figures one a woman dressed in a pink gown, the other a man with wild blonde hair. Suddenly, the girl shot up from her sitting position. "Mom! Mom."

Sarah entered the room quickly, coming to stand beside her daughter next to the tree. "What is it Steph?"

"The man Mommy, the man in the crystal. He waved at me."

Sarah knelt down beside the tree, removing the ornament from the tree and bringing it close to her face. She examined the ornament for a long moment with a smile on her face. Slowly, she returned the globe to its place. "Don't worry honey. That's your ornament, remember? That just means he's watching out for you."

"Who is he Mom?"

"An old friend. That's all."

**Come on, damn. It's Christmas! Review. Hey, tis' the season!**


	11. Holly

AN: Er…this ain't Rachel115, but her oh-so-awesome friend Impextoo (BWAHAHAHA! I know your password, so :-P). Anyhow, this is her sorta Xmas present—a lovely lil' drabble. I love you like WHOA, babe!

Drabble #11: Holly _(191 words)_

There had been 756 years of winter in the Underground, but no Christmas.

The great lord of the maze had sat in his cold castle, miserable and alone. The winter of his heart brought winter to the land, making it barren and brown. Then one ordinary day, a girl who was bright and beautiful challenged the great lord to a battle of wits and time. That bright, heartbreakingly warm girl melted the ice of the great lord's heart, and he offered it to her on silver platter and bended knee. But the girl dashed it from his hands and fled the Underground, returning to the world above.

There had been 756 years of winter in the Underground, but now the lord knew the difference.

The great lord of the maze sat in his castle as the world fell down about him, his heart about to beat its last. Suddenly the beautiful girl rushed into the throne room and threw her arms about him. She cried hot tears and anguished apologies into his embrace as he ran a hand through her dark locks.

There was a sprig of holly in her hair.

**If you don't review, a squadron of Death Eaters will be sent to wreak havoc and general destruction.**

**And not the hawt ones either. Those stay with me. **


	12. Candyland

**AN: So it's about 2:00 on Christmas morning. I was hard at work on Chapter Three of Beautiful for about two hours and I decided to end up for the night, but not without writing a drabble. I, naturally, chose to fly in the face of convention and write a non-Christmas themed drabble for today. I mean, come on, I've only written three holiday drabbles prior to this! Oh, and this is based on the real rules of Candyland according to my friend Ryan. He claims that the more excited and supportive you are, the better you do. He always wins. So I thought Jareth should have a lesson in proper Candyland etiquette. **

Drabble #12: Candyland _(200 words)_

"Oh green, good for you Jareth you pulled a green!"

Jareth, King of the Goblins, was not nearly as pleased about pulling a green card as Sarah was.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing, where you are so happy about every card we pull."

"This is _Candyland_ Jareth! If you aren't happy about it, you loose. That's why you're in last place by the way." She pulled a new card. "Mr. Mint! I love Mr. Mint!"

Jareth simply grumbled.

"You know, if you don't get excited about this game, you are, for sure, going to loose."

With those words, Jareth's over competitive nature kicked in. And that was how Hoggle found them.

"Sire?"

"Hoggle, look, a double red! Brilliant, a double red! I win."

"Sire, you alright?"

Jareth moved his piece to the end of the game board. "Yes Hog-brain, I'm quite alright. It is time for me to get back to work. Help Sarah clean up this insufferable board game."

The dwarf and the girl were alone in the room. Hoggle spoke first. "What was all that about?"

Sarah mealy shook her head in bewilderment. "I just got out perkyied by the Goblin King…"

**If you read this and don't review, just remember, Santa is watching. No really, he told me so.**


	13. Somehow Here Again

AN: Okay, so I broke the rules. I broke the rules big time. This is a huge deal because, believe you me, I love rules. This just sort of came out of me. And I felt that it was still a "drabble" because it had no plot. Plus, 13 is my lucky number, so I should get to do whatever the hell I want on the 13th drabble. Um…I want to post it here, get off my freakin' back! I apologize in advance for the bad poetry (bad poetry? oh noetry!), but I can just blame that on Sarah…right? Okay, well here it is. Don't yell at me.

* * *

Drabble #13: Somehow Here Again _(258 words)_

_I'm playing this game where I try to catch snowflakes on my eyelashes so I can see you though this haze of crystal light. Like that first time._

Sarah shook her head. Was this really the time to start thinking that way again?

_Because I will not come here again, I will not say these words again. Because you do not rule me. Cannot reach me._

She blinked hard, trying to clear her eyes of the snow that was falling more heavily by the minute. She stepped inside the castle and shook the snow from her hair, stamping her feet to increase the blood flow. She took a moment to steal herself, then she ascended the stair.

_I'm playing this game where I try to catch snowflakes on my eyelashes…_

Sarah entered the master bedroom and instantly lost her breath. He looked so small.

_So I can see you though this haze of crystal light…_

"Jareth?" He tried to push himself up, but didn't seem strong enough to do so. She found herself at his bedside. "What's wrong?"

He smiled, it was wean, but it was still Jareth's smile. "I'm dying, Sarah."

_Like that first time…_

"How?" He shook his head in response.

"I do not send my troops to war, I lead them." He coughed. "I'm sorry I called you here, you must be confused, it's just…I wanted someone who understood me to be here when—" He seemed unable, or unwilling, to continue.

She took his hand. "I'll stay."

_Because I will not come here again. _

* * *

**Review or I'll write another poem. And I'll do it too…**


	14. Dreaming

AN: Not much to say here. Back to the rules. I hope you guys like this one. It made me go "awww" and I wrote it. Have a good one.

Drabble #14: Dreaming _(188 words)_

He stroked her hair with his fingertips, afraid to scare her awake. It seemed that she never slept though the night. He smiled to himself. She could wake up every hour for all he cared, just as long as he got to watch over her.

He looked at her small face, trailing a pale finger along her brow line. He nose crinkled a bit, but she did not stir. It occurred to him that he had no idea how long he had been here, just watching her. A voice behind him broke his trance.

"Jareth?"

The face that had been silently watching stirred and a set of mismatched eyes looked back at him.

"Shhh…" he cooed and the eyes closed again. He turned to face the voice, "I was just watching her Sarah."

She smiled at him, "Come to bed Jareth, she'll be awake soon enough anyway." She took his hand and began leading him out of the room.

"You are right, naturally."

At the doorframe he stopped and turned, pulling Sarah into his body and there they both stood, for quite some time, watching their daughter sleep.

**It's my birthday, review. No, I'm serious, it really is…**


End file.
